The one Honest Puck
by KillerJill04
Summary: Production- for every person mind is how did Felix became a lost boy? Why did he anyway? and how come he refuse to come home and rather stay with pan? Maybe a certain friend would do anything to get Felix back, and that person… well I guess Pan doesn't know who he's dealing with…. {No slash}
1. we fall so hard when will we ever get up

Production- for every person mind is how did Felix became a lost boy? Why did he anyway? and how come he refuse to come home and rather stay with pan? Maybe a certain friend would do anything to get Felix back, and that person… well I guess Pan doesn't know who he's dealing with…. {No slash}

Chapter 1

He stood sitting on the porch watching as the others dance throw Pan music..He could hear it too but there was no point of him dancing with the others. He didn't had any feeling for joining them anyway, but the only thing he could do is keep on remembering why did he even leave to neverland anyway?

_ "Feeling cozy huh?" Felix didn't turn his head but he spoke the irony in his cold voice. "Leave me alone boy, I'm not in a mood of playing." He felt the burning smile behind his back. "Look like somebody fell on the wrong side of the bed." Felix still didn't turn his head because he was too upset about his parents having a fight and not listening to felix having to say.. He was tired anyway to move or speak_.. _Felix felt the boy quietly sat next to him as he turn his face to Felix. "tell me your name." Felix didn't spoke any one word from him. The boy shrugged from his silent._

_"ok find you can be quiet any time you want but when you're upset you have to tell someone? So I'll ask again, what's your name?" Felix knew he was right, even when he was upset, he has to tell someone to let it out right? "Felix." The boy started to smile. "Felix? wll nice to meet you felix.." Felix looked at him as the boy spoke happily. "Well Felix, My name is Puck and today is possibly your lucky day."_

Felix tried to shake of the feeling of his own past, it been a long day that he kept on remembering him. He remember that they develope a strong friendship that day. Felix never felt so happy that time. Funny his name is Puck, Felix couldn't speak that name over and over..The name Puck name sounded so clever and evil but every time Felix tried to remember him he always get the memory of Puck idiotic smile. He was the most heartful friend Felix could ever had.. They both falls so hard when will they ever get up to find what they lost?

_They both laid on the soft grass as they watch the blue sky moves slowly in puffy white clouds. "Hey Felix, do you ever worry about the future?" Felix turn look at Puck curious thoughts. "What do you mean?". "I mean.. You and me? well it funny really, I just- I feel like someday we'll change.." Felix rolled the tip of his eyes as he spoke. "It called growing Puck.." Felix felt the laughters slipping from Puck sided lips. "No not like that! I mean what happen if we become something we'll regret? Like for example- Me leaving you." Felix looked mild at Puck theory. Puck notice Felix glaze on him as he quickly added. "It example_ _Felix! It's not like I'll leave you, beside you're my best friend..." Still Felix didn't let go the look on him. Maybe he will, maybe he'll leave Felix, like his mother did leaving him with his father.. Felix look up from the corner of his eyes he see's the warmed smile across Puck face.._

Felix was rather live telling the truth rather than be judged from his own mistakes.. He was too busy thinking about Puck leaving him but instead Felix himself is the one that left Puck instead..

They both fall so hard when will they ever get back up to find what they lost.? Felix remembered the song Puck used to sing, it was quite meaningful.. Felix closed his eyes trying to remembering the song.

_"Deep in the Meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm"_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm" Felix felt annoyed as Puck sang the same song over and over.. "What are you singing?" Puck gave him a funny a look and shrugged. "a song." Felix breath heavily and went back of doing his weaving._

" _Deep in the Meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_ Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe and here it's warm_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe and here it's warm_

_And here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true"_

_Felix started to get frustrated with him. felix raised his voice to scream "SHUT UP" but then Puck stop him. He continue to sing those gentle song. Felix never knew how meaning and gentle it was. Puck finally finish, then he look at Felix ceriously. "Is there something you want to tell me felix?" Felix didn't say anything a she continue his weaving. Puck watched him and couldn't help but smile._

Felix was too busy remembering the song he didn't knew he was singing it, humming it. "um Felix are you ok?" Felix open his eyes as he see's Devin and the other cub looking at Felix weirdly with his humming. Felix didn't say anything but gave them an harden glare. Devin and the others quickly went back what they been doing. Felix watched them continuing dancing while Felix laid in his own regretful memories.. He wonder… Does Puck still waiting for him or is he already change…

**By the way the song is from the hunger game! Rue lullaby :) **


	2. Stay

_Felix stood as he watch Puck pick pocking for money, well Felix wasn't really flatter of Puck "pick pocking"_

_ "Felix! Look what I found for both of us!" A beautiful diamond heart necklace, it was blue with each icy ruby stone shining from the sun is was now wrapped from Puck pale hands. "what this?" Puck started to chuckled. "It for us to sell! So now on we could buy more food as long we sell this lucky one here!" Felix slowly look at him. "Did you steal this puck?" Puck shrugged from his concern. "Well I was walking until I saw this shiny lost little thing on the ground for no owner to see." Felix rolled his eyes from Puck idiotic lies, and gave him 'I'm not stupid Puck' glare. Puck started to breath heavily and gave him a wild smile and push him to a quiet area to show off the beautiful necklace._

_"Ok I-" Felix cut him off with his irony sense answer. "You stole it didn't you.". Puck paused from his answer and thought back a bit and smiled sleepily. "well- Felix you should know I am the one honest Puck, that of course that gave us luck."Felix slowly look down on the necklace.. "By selling this necklace that you stole?" Puck quickly shuttled Felix mouth with his dirty hands. "SHHH!" Puck slowly gave him a toothy smile and started to laugh quietly. "Not stole let just say we "Borrow" the necklace." felix sign as he gave him force greed smile. He knew how much Puck was desperate to do this. Days by days they been eating entials of small rats and it was upsetting both of them, so Puck pick pocking is there only shot.._

Puck stood outside of the window waiting for Pan and Felix for many days or even years, by now Puck is already nineteen and it would be the same for Feix. He still remember the deal he had with Pan, and it wasn't really friendly deal.

_He stood watching others small boys or even around seventeen crawling out of there house holes following the music whom Felix was also follow to go too that been now missing. Puck quietly followed them covering himself with animal cloth. He doesn't know where he's going or know who he's dealing t with. There he stood and see wild boys dancing and even drinking wine for their early age. He look closely as he sees a figure playing a small pipe that doesn't even make one sound._

_He quickly step forward to the mystery piper and spoke with every venom in his spoken words. "Ok I don't know who you are but I know you got something to do with felix, so if you be a darling it better if you. Tell. me. where. he his. Piper." he furiously rip off the hood of the mystery piper as he surprisely sees a young boy. "You? But you're just a child!"_

_The boy chuckled and look darkly in his eyes and smirked happily. "i'm older than I look."A boy? a boy like him could possibly took Felix?_

_"who are you? Why are you here? and why do you have these people here?" The boy smile spread as he bow himself to introduce himself. "My name is Peter Pan some you just call me Pan, and the reason these delightful childrens are here is because of this music." Puck look down on the pipe then chuckles. "what music? all i heard is air and it probability broken." Puck notices the smile faded from Pan face as he started to speak hurtfully at Puck comment._

_"This pipe is is magical and the reason you couldn't hear is because you are not like any of us. This is only for pacific people to hear this pipe or only for the people that lost, unlove from their own family." Pan pause as he continue his funny theory that really crush Puck heart. "hey maybe that's why your fellow mate Felix was missing! Because he was unlove , and lost from his family and even from his little friend here. Very disappointing." Puck slowly lost his temper as rip out a knife from his boot and slowly threaten for pan to inflict the pain._

_"You know "pan" I could kill you right now, you should know I like killing someone like you. You don't know what happen when people like you try to play funny games." Puck felt the devil laugh slipping from pan open mouth. and then suddenly he was behind Puck blind eye. "Sorry laddie but you have to do a lot better than that. You see I have magic and you have a knife? If you want to have you your little friend Felix then make a trade."_

_Puck didn't turn his head or even hesitate to look at him but only thought and spoke. "Anything to get my friend back? Alright.. what kind of deal." Pan smile slowly as he spoke. "You see the deal is I don't have a much time to live because where I'm from is running out of time-" Puck stood around him as he get the point he wanted. "So you're saying is to find you a cure to help you live and if I did I'll get back Felix?" Puck turn waiting for him to answer but Pan was already gone…._

* * *

**Like it hate it? Ps from the first chapter sorry with my grammars and mistake and by the way the song is called**

**"Deep in the meadow" from the hunger** **game :)**


	3. R U Crazy!

Emma Swan sat at granny drinking her coffee and she notices a boy figure sitting right across her face… He was no more than age nineteen, sat drinking his white cream cinnamon melted brown coco under his cold chop lip. Emma was quite confused of this boy randomly sitting across her not even asking her. She cough awkwardly as she gotten the boy attention.

"Sorry- can I help you Kid?" He slowly look at her as Emma got a quite good look on him. His hair was messy dark chestnut color, his eyes was a color of melted brown, his skin was cold pale as the scar shows right across his thin lip. The boy slowly smile widely and it awkwardly weirded her out. The boy slam his hand to the table and lower his head as he slowly spoke that was close to laughter.

"usually you can. THis boy Henry what do you know about him?" Emma looked him wild with his weird question and random smile. "who are you and what do you want from Henry?" I mean don't get Emma started with Henry who believe that she's "the daughter of snow white" and the mayor's the "Evil Queen". She already had enough fantasy story coming from Henry. The boy laughed that was high to low as he slowly smirk. "Sorry forgotten to introduce myself.. I'm Charlie- Charlie PUCKernet." Emma slowly look down on "Charlie" still not wanting to trust him at all.

"Aw come on you can tell me your name. It's only fair that I already told you mine, but if you don't I'll" Emma snorted from his threat. "You what kid? Showing me striped women so you can prank for laughter?". Charlie rolled his sassy eyebrows from her theory and he was hardly a kid, besides he is nineteen.

Charlie use his two tipped finger and hold out a silver sharp fork that you could even see your reflection. "You know I wonder what is like to feel pain in my skin.." His words was so darken and Emma was sure he was bluffing right? Emma force smile as she spoke sarcastically. "No you won't because as I know "Charlie" you're just doing that as all other teens does."

Charlie cock his head to the side as he raised the fork in his and stab down his bare hands. Emma eyes widen and quickly got up from his action. "Are you Crazy?!" Her heart was pumping from the fork that deepen in his skin, until she realize it was only between his two finger and there was not one scratch or flesh. What was that?! is this a trick? Emma thoughts quickly ran into her mind as she look at Charlie.

"so about your name." Emma slowly look at him and trying to calm for this reaction she had. "Emma Swan" Charlie slowly smile to her and spoke happily. "well nice to meet you Emma Swan."

_ "Puck I'm scared…" Puck hold on to the desperate girl in his arm as she started to shake with fear. "I don't know…" It worsen the girl in his arm as she was close to tears. The curse was coming and there was no way out for Puck to run away from. "But don't worry I won't let go.." The girl started to calm down as Puck rock her slowly. "You promise" Her voice was small so fragile and gentle through Puck ears. Her hair was long silked blond as her skin was perfect cream peach. He held on to her closely. "I promise I will never let go of you.. Rapunzel…"_

* * *

**Like it hate it? :) Review please :) also yes there is Rapunzel and I got Rapunzel from the story "Girl with the Golden hair" and the story really inspired me so I decided to make Rapunzel too! :) **


	4. Mother

Charlie walked down street as he saw a little boy in the corner of his eyes...Henry. He quickly stop and slowly walked behind him. Henry never notice one noise coming from Charlie foot step and so on he got up closer. He slowly bend down to Henry small ears and spoke. "Heya Pal" Henry quickly snap around to him.

"Hi there." Charlie slowly smile with his thin lips as it pushes Henry nerves I mean stranger danger right? Charlie flash a hand out to Henry. "I'm Charlie, Charlie PUCKernet". Henry stared at him and slowly shook his hand. "Henry Mills."

Charlie sat next to henry and closely lean back to breath in deep air. "Well isn't today interesting.." Henry slowly couldn't help but stare at him. I mean Henry knew through out of every one is a fairy tale character but him? Is like he is nowhere near a fairy tale. "Emma told me not to talk to you." Charlie shuffled a smile to henry. "Well isn't Emma being so feisty today?huh I guess our greeting wasn't so pleasant after all."

_ "Mother! Don't you get it? He needed a friend, he needs me!" Theodora rolled the tip of her eyes from Puck explanation. "Robin how many time have i told you! We can't have him stay with us!" Puck stood gibe from his own mother answer. "Funny You say no while I'm the one that brings food for us,and trying to keep us alive! You? You just sat home moaning about Father lost!" Puck suddenly felt the inflict pain across his cheek and he was not surprise. "How dare you Robin,I'm your mother! I was only ill". Theodora spoke through the empathy from Puck heartless words. He slowly spoke venomously that rings Theodora ears.  
_

_ "Three years mother.. Three years! You left me alone while you were in that freaking room crying that you had almost forgotten your own child, and it's PUCK not robin no more mother! Just let it go, look at reality mother!" Puck was only close to tear as Theodora slowly spoke that finally broke him. "I can't.." Puck slowly took a deep breath and slowly walked to Theodora up to her ears and whispered heartlessly..  
"Congratulation_ _mother.. You have just made your choice."_

"what about you? Don't you have a birth mom?" Charlie smile faded from Henry question and slowly look at him. I don't know does he? He doesn't even remember having a mother at all… "I.. I don't remember." Charlie is now truely never ever thought about family... Charlie is the now one truely lost..

* * *

**Like it hate it? Review :) sorry if it short :( I'll try to make it longer :)**


	5. Joker

Charlie sat on warm sand as he watch the blue ocean splashing for every hit. "You seem very relax Charlie." Charlie hear the happy words from a boy mouth but he didn't hesitate to move to speak back. The boy sign mockingly as he sat next to Puck and in fact he was hardly a boy, it more like a twenty one year old man. He was bit pale, his eyes was seaweed green, as his hair was dark black.  
"Charlie I know that look, what happen." CHarlie slowly look at him and it hardly even friendly.. "I'm sorry I just can't get off the mind that EVERY DAY is like always the same and somehow I can't remember my own childhood!". He slowly look away from Charlie as he spoke concernly. "Then what do you think?" Charlie took a slow breath and thought abit. "Something about that Mayer is like she knew something almost everything about us."

_ Regina stood angrily that she couldn't think of anything for Snow. Every step regina takes to kill she kept on winning and most of all...more happiness… "Rumplestiltskin! " She scream at her own range as Rumple stood behind her mockingly irritated with her outburst. "No need to outburst dearie." She step forward to him and spoke that of course didn't affect Rumple at all. "I can't take it anymore! Every step I take to kill her- she just kept on winning!". Rumple stood with a mocking laughters.  
"Is that what you want to tell me? Sorry dearie but I'm not here to waste my time hearing you complain." Regina instantly rolled her eyes from his rude comment._

_ "No that's not what i want you here for I want-" _

_"To find you another way? Sorry dearie but I already gave you much you needed." Regina stood with her wide eyes as she started to anger. "But I need my happiness!"  
"If you want to kill snow dearie, then you need someone to kill her." Regina cutting Rumple theory with her irony sense. "Didn't I already tried that before- and guess what happen, Snow got away!". "What I meant dearie is that you need someone very quite young who could urge to kill." "I already did that with huntsman-" Rumple raise his hand as slowly walked around regina with his happy idea. "But not everyone dearie, and that child could do anything as you could do the trade for him." She slowly narrowed her eyes to Rumple curiously._

_ "who's he?" Rumple stood with a wide smile as his hand waved to the glass ball as it shows a child who was standing across three drunken men, and the child was only fifthteen. _

_"Do you have any money?" The boy was so innocent and young that regina was hardly believe that this child could handle to kill those three drunken men.  
_

_"No way, why would I give my money to a bloody crap." Regina could tell that the boy was truly force a smile. "But I have wine, truly you seem to like one and it's waste for me to have it anyway.." One of the drunken men with only one blinded eye look closely to the boy. "a wine?" The boy gave him simple words. "Yes wine and for one money.." The boy grabbed out a long clean wine out of his dandy pocket. He slowly handed to the half blinded man the wine for him to reach but by instantly the boy smash the wine across the blinded man. The blinded man landed onto the ground as the boy crawled on top of him and stab the broken wine close to many time until the half blind man was already dead. He quickly grab the axe from the lifeless body and threw the upper jack across the second drunk man who was quite bold. The boy turn to the last person who was only toothless and stared at him. The boy was smiling like he was happy to willing to kill him. The last man was scared and had nothing to defend himself._

_The boy ran to him the grab his hair and ready to smash his head to the tree for his death. "wait! I have family please don't kill me please!" The boy smile slowly and spoke. "but I'm just a piece of crap.. aren't I?" The boy quickly smash the man head many time until he couldn't catch anymore breath.  
The glass ball disappear from the figure of the boy Regina slowly smile. The boy wa perfect, he was happy to kill anyone. "Who is he? What's his name.." Rumple slowly look at her curiously. "his name dearie? Well he has name but he had a name that people gave him to call." "and it is?" Regina slowly smile waiting for his answer."his name is the Joker." _

The boy snorted at Charlie funny thoughts. "Oh yeah do you have any idea about this?" The boy slowly smile to Charlie and some how they both share a smile. The boy spoke slowly. "Believe me I always have an idea and as I the one and only Richard JOKElynn but I always prefer the name the Joker."

* * *

**Like it hate it? REVIEW : ) and no this is not the batman Joker, this is a oc character : )**


	6. Golden hair

Chapter 6

Richard and Charlie stood by street as they watch carefully at Henry and Mayor having a talk about Emma. Richard snorted about their little talk. "Well at least Henry was right about one thing… Mayor is a feisty diva."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh, and quiet true. Mayor was always feisty when it come to "Happiness" or "Emma".. Charlie paused as he caught the one thing right in front of his eyes was the most beautiful blonde headed girl, Sunny RAPUZELla. Charlie couldn't help but stare at her, funny he wonder how did she even caught his interest? The truth is she's too childish she act like she was only twelve and she alway happy and never get angry, but still something about her Charlie couldn't shake off, he felt like he knew her.

_"Thief! Come back here thief!" Puck stood running through the woods, panting with many gold on his back as he continueing to find a place to hide.. He paused as he saw the beautiful naturing tall tower, should he go up there? "Thief!" Puck heard the ringing cried and he quickly look up to the tower._

_"is anyone up there! Please someone out there could help me?!" Puck stood hoping good comes out for him and it did, a beautiful golden lock hair flowed out of the window of the tower waiting for him to climb up._

_"Hair? Excuse but can you give other than a hair? like a rope?" There was no answer so Puck quickly climb up to the window. He brush himself gently as he spoke. "Look thank you for letting me in.."_

_"Your welcome but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.." He turn his head to the young gentle voice as he saw a one year younger fifteenth year old girl hiding herself behind the bed. "Hello? You know I'm not going to hurt you- well you did help me to get up here." The gentle blonde girl slowly got up to the light as Puck look closely to her, she was beautiful and thousand light he had ever seen. She was only up to his nose, her eyes was hazel as her skin was perfect cream. Puck coughed awkwardly as he try not to look at her._

_" Do you have a name?" The girl piped up as she spoke bubbly. "Rapunzel." Puck couldn't help but smile "Nice to meet you Rapunzel the names puck and the one only honest Puck, that always give you luck." Rapunzel smiled at his rhyming to introduce_.

"aww is Charlie going mushy for little blonde?" Charlie rolled his eyes at Richard teasing. "It's not like that it's just I feel like something about its so…" Richard nodded as he get the point. "Ah I get it." Charlie look at him as widen eyes. "Really you do?" Richard look at Charlie with a wide smile. "Her curve! Look I get how fancy you are when it comes to chest and other-" Charlie look at to ready to punch the light out of him. "WHAT? NO you idiot! It's not like that anyway! It's just something about her felt really important.."

_Puck observed around the roon and there was nothing but a bed, and a small kitchen. No doors at ALL. _

_"Is it just you here?" Rapunzel nodded at Puck concern. "Yup! Just me, you're the first person to be here." Puck was stun at her happy words and starting to ask her question to know more answer. "What about your mother,_ _or father?" She thought _a bit then _shrugged. "I don't have one-well I don't think I did."_

_"What do you remember when you were in here?" Rapunzel sat down on the bed as she thought harder. "Well I remember being in here when I was only eight." Puck walk up to her and start to ask more._

_"what about food don't you ever eat? Ever leave this tower? Anything?" Rapunzel thought even more then answer happily. "Well there's plenty of food in the cabinet and I no never leave the tower, I just stay here." What kind of person would leave a sweetest and fragile person like her here that never left the tower?_

_"don't you get lonely here?" Rapunzel started to play with her fingers as she spoke softly. "Sometime.. theres not much for me to do here anyway, but draw." He look at her a bit mild at her kind action.. "You draw?" Rapunzel nodded as she pointed at each wall she already drew on. They were all punch of drawn beautiful flower, Puck slowly look at her and thought pity for her. He slowly grabbed her small hand as rapunzel look at him. "Maybe you don't have to be lonely anymore, maybe I can stay here with you? This can be our home and we could travel around the world together!"_

_Rapunzel smiled at him. Traveling? Having some to Stay with her? It was everything Rapunzel ever hope for. "Really?" Puck slowlyed nodded. "Remember the one honest Puck that will give you luck.."_

Charlie just shook his head. "Never mind lets just go before we get excuse into something.." They quickly left as Sunny caught her eyes on them. She slowly turn back back couldn't help but kept on her drawing of Charlie. The drawing shows how dark her is, it's just the way he smile and smirk is too dark but his eyes always get to have a gentle look that she stares forever. She started to squealed happily at her drawing and daydreaming if he ever talk to her one day. She sign awkwardly that of course never happen really and it's just the unlucky day for her anyway..

_Felix eyes open as he was on the ground surrounded by dirty age boys some where older. "where am I?" He slowly look up as he saw a boy who was looking down on him. "Welcome to Neverland, Felix.."_

* * *

**Like it hate it? review please : )**


	7. Since now I'm back I'm addicted to you

**I'm making another Puck and Rapunzel or should I say Charlie and Sunny chapter :D**

Chapter 7

Charlie slowly walked in the hospital as he knew the curse was finally gone and everyone was free. He should be happy but now he remember who he really is "The honest Puck that will give you luck" has such a different with his "Charlie PUCKernet" side.. No it over Charlie can find a way to find Felix and to be honest he doesn't want to find Felix anymore. It kills Charlie to think that but he been gone for twenty three years. Twenty three years and that make sense Felix already forgotten him.

"hey how come you're not happy? The curse gone right?" Charlie look up at Henry but couldn't help but smile. "Trust me you don't know what I been through kid, because just you and me, I don't really have much allies here." Henry thought this might be the best time to ask him who he really is.

"So is it the best time for you to tell me your name?" Charlie rolled his eye at Henry curious question. He let out a mocking sign as he simply told him his name. "Puck.. Puck's my name." Henry fixed his wide eyes on him.

"Puck? But you're a shakespeare character- not fairy tale." Charlie couldn't help but smile. Shakespeare character, well that seem to answer everything… He never meant to belong here.. "You know Henry you're right. i never meant to be here. I should never born, never meant live." He ended it with an unhappy words. Surprisingly Henry felt bad for saying any of that. "Hey that's not true, you may not be a fairy tale character but it doesn't mean you could say or wish for something like that.."

Charlie ignore Henry quick answer and breath sharply as he stood up, walking through the door. "Charlie…." Charlie hear the sweetness and gentle words behind his ringing ear. He turn his sided head as he saw Sunny carefully walking toward him. She slowly cupped her hand on Charlie smooth sided cheek.

He's just like Sunny remembered. His messy dark chestnut color, his melted brown eyes , his cold pale skin and his perfect scar. "Puck" There it was, the spoken words of Charlie only real name coming from the girl that he only fall for.. Sunny was close to tears, she was happy that the curse is gone.

There foreheads slowly touch as there lips softly touched. Her touch was sweet and soft as he happily remembered.

_Rapunzel stood as she saw Puck sitting in his cell covered in blood all over his cold hands. "Puck.." Puck look up at Rapunzel as he quickly stood up. "Rapunzel what are you doing here? Wheres Joker, isn't he with you?" Rapunzel slowly grab Puck hands as she started to sob silently. "What are they going to do to you?" Rumple is ready to skin Puck alive. Puck is smart enough to clever his way out but if he didn't Rapunzel life will be in his hand.. just like their deal…_

_"hey don't worry about it, look I'll find the way out okay?" The truth is Puck got nothing to escape… "Puck… I love you" She instantly choke those painful words out as it was stabbing Puck even more. He slowly leans in and two lips softly touched. He finally pulled away as he snuggled his dark chestnut locks on Rapunzel smooth neck. He was hooked to her, he needed fix for it, and he couldn't take that he fell in love with her._

_There was whistle behind there back as they saw Joker waiting for Rapunzel so they could leave safely. They quickly left as Puck just sat in his cell while anger and frustration think 'why now? Why couldn't he have a happy ending?!' "Well dearie it seemed are going to have a little enjoyment." Puck slowly look up at the dagger at Rumple smile. _

ChArlie angrily walked into workshop and find him with Belle. "Rumple." Charlie slowly spoke venomously. It was gold fault that help Regina, took him away from sunny, and ruin his happiness..

quietly told Belle to leave for a little while as Charlie and have an small "chat". "Well hello to you too Dearie" knew himself as the Dark one the. Of curse Charlie over power him.

"you knew the whole time!" rolled his eyes as Charlie get his face to get redder. "Don't forget Dearie I'm the dark one so what are you going to do? Throw knifes at me?" Charlie instantly raised his cold hand pushing the gravity to as he inflict the pain against the hard wall.

"Sorry but you one thing Rumple, Since now I'm back I guess I'm going to have a little fun with little Belle." Charlie smiled as he played with the small tea cup On his sticky pale hands.

* * *

**Like it hate it :) Review! :) **


End file.
